


【FF14|于桑】妄诞（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *ABO玩意儿，群内讨论产品，充更新的小品。含有一点点矿太太提过的“白毛的项圈是抑制道具”元素。*我也不太清楚ABO怎么操作，临时抱佛脚看完设定，下手都是乱来。我不知道我在干嘛！不要去表我！！！*3.x背景。有阿18未成年人不要过来。*我雷生子，所以不会有小孩，别问，问就是不孕不育。*有雷警告！！有雷警告！！有雷警告！！！！





	【FF14|于桑】妄诞（END）

【1】

言而总之，桑克瑞德只记得一跨进沙之家的走廊，那股气息就预示着危险。

并非敌人的杀意，甚至熟悉即为危险；说是熟悉，更多时候他只能闻到淡淡一点，从很多年前开始，于里昂热就学会了不让它们泛滥成灾的技巧，并以自身极高的领悟力特质，一直将其控制在恰到好处的状态下，从不会让旁人困扰。

桑克瑞德摸摸项环，拧紧内侧的装置。

“嘿，于里昂热？”

这精灵最好是不小心给谁灌醉了，或者洗澡的时候摔了一跤撞伤了脑袋，再不济是外出追索三斗神途中以太耗量过大，反正——

不要是被敌人袭击了就好。

桑克瑞德也不是没听说过什么Alpha被Omega反吃的案例，比方说他自己。

他紧紧按着项环，左手则控着无铭，侧着步伐贴近味道最浓的区域，也就是于里昂热的房间。

“于里昂热？你在里面，对吧？”

桑克瑞德敲敲门，这扇门便自己打开了，正常的记忆也到此为止。

【2】

总而言之，于里昂热一直是克制着的。桑克瑞德对自己的约会对象记得再模糊，这一点绝不会记错。毕竟桑克瑞德才是那个只要在家就差不多和于里昂热低头不见抬头见的Omega，于里昂热有没有用抑制剂，他比谁都清楚。

所以在被掀翻的时候，桑克瑞德第一反应还是先用无铭的柄去敲击精灵的后颈，而非先对环绕在于里昂热身周的大量信息素做出准确认知，等他察觉到这个选择的错误及其后果多么严重，已经来不及补救了。

他以为自己被扔进了岩浆池，接着看清于里昂热散乱的头发。为了戴上兜帽而服服帖帖地向后梳着、放下兜帽后也文静地向两边分开的青灰发丝，眼下完全披散着遮住了精灵的眼睛。他猜这时候于里昂热的眼神应该只剩混沌，如同他在无影的灵魂面前看到的以太流。短短两次肢体接触，原有的理智就被冲刷得不剩几分。若要问他的刀和抵抗都去了哪——

桑克瑞德茫然地望着刀刃上的倒影，倒影中的自己也是茫然的。

“……于里昂热。”

对方没有听见，而他的衣物已经被扯散，混着鲜活气味的啃吻覆盖上来；于里昂热甚至还知道要摘掉他的项环。

为了迎合Alpha而生的本能在泛滥的信息素下迅速苏醒，或者说油然而起，肢体五感被岩浆转瞬间溶解，再者重生、再被溶解；其后是由内至外的灼烧，内脏成齑粉、皮肤成灰碳；接着他完好地躺在地上，张开四肢。

他的倒影张着嘴喊他反抗，而他本人则在摇头拒绝。哪个Omega能拒绝发情期且无抑制的Alpha？没有人。这时候别说被操到榨干，可能于里昂热开始撕咬他的皮肉他也不会阻止。

“可是于里昂热讨厌这样。”他的倒影争辩道，“憎恶没有规制的纵欲，本能占领高地，不受人理牵导，恣意伤害。”

桑克瑞德微微偏过头，望着于里昂热埋在阴影中的面孔。这精灵正让前戏和主菜同时上场，但那也没关系，Alpha说要，Omega自会满足交媾的条件。此时精灵粗硬的性器已进入半分，在往外倒退以寻找角度时就能看到被柱身带出的体液。

和自身意志无关，桑克瑞德的身体正跃跃欲试。

“而你同样憎恨被控制。”

阴茎突然完整地捅了进来，脏器一并欢跃绞紧，张缩与吞吐，啪——滋地响上几下，表示出足够的诚意。于里昂热的尖耳朵动了动，猛然扳住桑克瑞德的两腿。

既没有爱抚也无温存的话语，腰部被高高地抬起再狠狠弯折，内脏像是被盛在锅铲里垫了一垫那般透过血管和骨头向桑克瑞德的耳朵传送血肉晃荡的声响，紧随而来的是近乎垂直向下的穿刺，以及于里昂热填塞进耳廓，舌尖搅出的喘息和水声。

白雾厚重，脱离雾气的概念化成巨浪袭上男人的视野。他想同意自己倒影所说的话，“憎恨着被控制”，到了嘴边却成了淫乱不堪的呻吟和渴求。

只是本能，只要本能；能无条件颠覆过去所有努力的，只有本能。小心翼翼维护的边线，各自克制着让野性和爱欲达到平衡的全部方法，打破它们只需要一刹那的本能。他的倒影在呐喊他该反抗，该用全身力气打醒这个受到本能操控的精灵，但这个倒影仅为倒影，远离他的身躯，在欲望之外，存于刀刃之底。

再怎么喊也阻止不了生殖器不断泌出的液体，快乐地蠕动着的脏器和主动配合抽插的腰肢；挂在于里昂热肩膀上的双腿紧绷，脚趾却欣喜地大张，膝盖发抖也不时因交合的快感而弹动。

男人甚至不需要祈求于里昂热照顾自己的硬挺，它正在对方手中滴着精液，可能射了一次，也可能濒临，桑克瑞德并不清楚，不过这不重要——Omega的高潮对Alpha来说不重要。他也需要这些东西，长时间被项环压制又骤然释放开来的冲动，等待的就是于里昂热——Alpha——于里昂热——Alpha——对，是Alpha——的信息素和阴茎占有的这一刻，贪婪地吸收、实则被吞噬，在铺天盖地的气味里冲淡自己的存在意义，直至完全销毁，成为他人的所有物。

有时桑克瑞德听清自己的声音，仿佛它才刚开始回荡，又意识到它只是荡漾得不够，便卖力地和自己双腿张开的角度一起加大，一面让于里昂热贴紧，又能盖过倒影不死心的喋喋。高亢、颤抖、浪荡，极尽Omega引诱主导者之能事，以及随又一次高潮而来的发泄和崩溃般的嘶鸣。

“你完了。”他的倒影叹息，而男人正被于里昂热攥着还没射完的阴茎翻到跪趴的姿势，从看不到也碰不到的地方深深地干到底端，“你一点也没有要反抗的意思。除非你们就这么做到死去，否则他会后悔。”

他看到自己的倒影试着叫于里昂热的名字，倏地感到惊慌——这个倒影会叫醒那精灵，到那时才是真的完了。

桑克瑞德也慌忙喊了起来，用上催情般的口吻，获得的是没有迟疑的对肠壁和前列腺的折磨与潮水没顶的快感；与以往不同，于里昂热并未费心制止他的淫叫，反而就着节奏，一遍遍啃咬、吸吮和揉捏着他的敏感处：锁骨和颈窝，胸前两点已红得发亮，唾液干了又湿；小腹和腰侧满是指痕，伤疤四周布满牙印，肩胛骨边缘的吻痕被一次次翻新。男人给操得再次射出来时于里昂热将他翻了一侧，暂时抽出一会儿，俯身舔吻过囊袋附近的皮肤和大腿内侧，舌头划擦着拖出水迹，最后停留于膝窝，阴茎也重新插了回去。

这回于里昂热刺向的是桑克瑞德的生殖腔入口。还不到发情期所以没有打开的入口，被丧失判断力的精灵不满地顶弄起来。快感中加入了剧痛，在他的泪腺上刺出泪水；他不耐且痛苦，出声哭叫，却听出自己的声音中其实带着浓浓的期待。

“操进来。”这个声音听上去是在寻求善待，实则渴望不已，“到里面来……”

他的倒影消失了，刀刃上只有他自己；他看到自己面色绯红，淌着由于极度兴奋而发的泪水，涎液溢出嘴角，嘴唇被于里昂热咬出破口了也扭曲地弯着；不一会儿他的一只手从前一秒他也想不出来的位置上掉下，再给精灵的五指扣在脸侧，凌乱的青灰色覆上来，舌头混着精液的味道在他的口腔里刮擦几轮后，有什么东西被打开了。

“啊……那里……”

桑克瑞德只来得及想到那是什么地方，意识就遭到一股近似肌骨重组的剧痛侵袭。

他在拉诺西亚的海岸上，对着夕阳嚎啕大哭。船帆对他来说足有一百个他那么高，海鸥投下的目光也尽是鄙夷。

他奋力挥着小刀，想要护住藏在衣服里的面包。他争辩这块面包是他帮某一家甜品店搬箱子换来的，但没有人相信他。

他不知道身体的异状意味着什么，只凭直觉向带领他们撬窗户的大人求助，然后听到他们笑得非常刺耳。

那些人说他生来就是要干某些事的。他生在壕沟，没有吃饱穿暖享受天伦的资格，要么偷和抢，要么迎接牢狱和死亡，或者去做一个Omega该做的事——他们说他该感谢十二神，这是十二神给他的唯一一个机会。

桑克瑞德笑了出来，抬手摸了摸脸，指头碰到一块刚射上来的精液。这只是他最后一点理智，初时的剧痛一过，将有无尽极乐在等他品味。

“于里昂热……”

对方听不见。这精灵只在成功霸占了男人的生殖腔并开启性爱饕宴后，扯着男人的长发剥掉脖颈仅存的一丝防备，咬上了那个一直被项圈保护和遮掩住的腺体。

而桑克瑞德亦仅在于里昂热侧过脸的那一瞬看清了发丝下的眼睛。瞳孔内空无一物，任何掉落进去的东西，其存在意义都会被剿灭。

他想说些什么，但于里昂热的手指塞进了他的嘴，和填充在后穴中的阴茎一起，制造着绝没有商量余地的霸权。

桑克瑞德最后望了眼抛在一旁的刀。

什么都消失了。

【3】

“……对不起。”

没有谁喜欢一醒来就听到这种话，桑克瑞德也不例外。

他将脑袋埋进枕头，又嫌不够似地扯上被子一起蒙住。但即便如此，于里昂热的声音还是透了进来。

“桑克瑞德……”

男人只当没听见。醒来时他的肢体都酸得像是血液里浸满了醋，一丝狂欢后的余韵都不剩；他只瞥见阳台外丢着乱七八糟的被单，也感到身体被清理过了，说明他睡的时间不短。

他不想追究发生这种事的原因，于里昂热要反省的比他多得多。但是——

桑克瑞德等了一会儿，没听到那精灵再叫第二次，反倒是在他试着让耳朵伸出枕头那么一点点时，捉到来自厨房方向的脆响。

听来是什么东西打碎了。

又过了几分钟，这种声音再次响起。

桑克瑞德想了想，打算起身去检查，然而于里昂热也在此时端着一杯水和一盘三明治回了房间，他便急急倒回床上，恢复枕头压脑的姿势。

“你需要吃点……”

“不吃。”

于里昂热只好在床边拖着椅子坐下来。桑克瑞德猜他该开始看书等待了，平常都是这样。

可出乎男人意料，于里昂热没坐两分钟就再次起身。桑克瑞德偷偷从枕头缝里看过去时，只见精灵走得摇摇晃晃，好像风吹即倒。

阳台真的起风了，而于里昂热也真的一脑门嗑在柱子上。

“怎么搞的？”桑克瑞德扒开枕头。

“……我再去找点你喜欢吃的……”

“不用了，你回来吧。”

他见到了自己怀念着的浅金色双眼，只是这浅金色似乎只是浅金色而已，比叽叽喳喳尖叫的蔓德拉家族还要没脑子。

于里昂热老实坐下了。

没有信息素，抑制Omega本能的项环和于里昂热该吃的抑制剂都好好地发挥着作用，只是稍微晚了那么一点。

“你坐稳点。”桑克瑞德叹了口气，伸出脚尖戳了戳精灵扭来扭去的膝盖。

于里昂热开始扭手指。

“……冷吗？”

于里昂热扭了几下手指，冒失地决定起身去给壁炉生火，却捡了好几次也没能让木柴架成型。

桑克瑞德看看他的侧脸，对精灵脸上少见的空白与失措感到无奈。

“我说，于里昂热，外头是白天吧？”

“有没有哪里不舒服……”

“舒服死了。”

“……不，我是说……痛……”

“什么？”

桑克瑞德倒回枕头上，沮丧地蜷缩起来。他一回头就能看见阳台上由于激烈交媾而被扯得皱巴巴也脏兮兮、亟待烧毁的布料，一时无言。

“桑克……”

“没事了。”桑克瑞德说，“只是没想到而已。”

“被打翻了。去取回新的抑制剂时……已经……”

“不，我说的是，没想到这么容易，而且我居然也同意了。”

桑克瑞德停下来，换了个措辞：“作为Omega的本能，同意了。”

如果进了沙之家的Omega不是他呢？被于里昂热标记的Omega会不会就要多一个了？

他合上眼睛，仔细分辨自己害怕的是“多一个被标记的Omega”，还是“于里昂热因此而后悔和痛苦”。

“过来。”

桑克瑞德考虑完了，将头转向于里昂热，等对方靠近便扯住精灵的手腕，使其侧着躺下。

“还记得自己想要的是Omega，还是‘桑克瑞德’吗？……告诉我实话。”

他不等于里昂热回答或是做出足够回答的表情，将精灵的头揽进臂膀间，嗅着浸在柔软发丝里的气味。

是于里昂热的气味，而非Alpha。

那精灵在桑克瑞德胸前支吾出模糊几声，最后代替明言，反握住环着自己头颅的手臂，令桑克瑞德轻声笑了笑，不住地庆幸着。

“幸好是我啊。”

END.


End file.
